Regalo Navideño
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Konan convence a Pain de que les regale algo a los Akatsuki por su buen comportamiento, pero... ¿como sobrevivira ahora que su sala se a convertido en una escena de la segunda guerra mundial? "Te dije que no compraras el Call of duty Pain!"


Ok, aclaro desde **YA **que el fic contiene DEMASIADO Ooc... vamos, es una parodia, y Akatsuki se presta mucho para eso xD espero que la disfruten! Porque yo AMO las parodias de estos locos!

Feliz Navidad!

_**Regalo navideño**_

Pain suspiró una vez más –Estás segura de esto, Konan? No crees que es demasiado? –Preguntó por enésima vez en el día

–Ya te dije que si Pain, y si vas a seguir dudando dame que lo pago yo, que ya estamos en la caja y la señorita empieza a mirarnos mal –Y efectivamente, la dependienta en cuyo pecho rezaba el nombre de "Cristy" los miraba aburrida y algo extrañada pues no era normal ver en esa tienda a unas personas vestidas de esa manera tan… extravagante. Pero que podía hacer, llevaban algo relativamente de valor y aparentemente lo pensaban pagar de una, mejor para ella.

–Realmente no creo que ellos se lo merezcan… –Y dicho esto procedieron al área de envolturas para que forraran la caja con un papel lleno de arbolitos y Santa Claus –Además mira lo que nos ha costado, a Kakuzu le darán múltiples infartos

–Créeme que cuando vea que es todos en la guarida estarán contentos, además esto los unirá más –Razonó la chica de cabellos azulados

Pain espero que lo dicho por la chica fuera cierto, pues si había una cosa que necesitaba Akatsuki era algo en que invertir sus ratos de ocio y fomentar más la unidad

oOo

En la Guarida Akatsuki, un acogedor refugio para criminales de rango S en un lugar que no podemos decir pues nuestras vidas correrían peligro y los ya mencionados no desean tener visitas de fans locas pidiéndoles autógrafos, se encontraban todos los miembros presentes, pues se encontraban en un día feriado –llámese navidad, pues era el único día que el avaro de Kakuzu les permitía tener libre– Deidara se encontraba mirando una maratón de todas las películas navideñas de Tim Allen en el plasma de la sala –Plasma que tuvieron que comprar entre todos por el bien de la vista de Itachi– mientras trataba de callar a un feliz Tobi que gritaba de alegría cada vez que salía Santa Claus. Hidan e Itachi se encontraban en sus habitaciones pues la noche anterior Kisame tubo la brillante idea de que compraran un poco de alcohol y bueno… ya imaginarán el resto. Kakuzu se encontraba haciendo el presupuesto del año siguiente mientras Kisame discutía con Sasori pues este último lo culpaba de esconderle sus marionetas. Zetzu había desaparecido hace un par de días y a nadie realmente le importaba a donde había ido.

Tan entretenidos estaban en sus "quehaceres" que no sintieron la puerta abrir para dejar paso al líder de la organización en compañía de la única chica de la organización –Muy bien buenos para nada, quiero que me presten atención –Llamó a todos que voltearon a verlo con sorpresa pues era su día libre

–Pero Lider-sama… es nuestro día libre! –Tobi fue el primero en protestar

–Creo que nunca sabré si salvarán la navidad, un –Se quejó Deidara desde su puesto del sillón

Pain rodo los ojos con fastidio –¿Donde están Itachi e Hidan? –Indagó al ver que faltaban los dos chicos en la estancia

–¿Se acuerda de las botellas de ron que trajo Kisame anoche, líder-sama? –Esta vez fue Sasori el que habló

–Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?

–Ese par de alcohólicos se pusieron a competir quien tomaba la mayor cantidad en menor tiempo, porque este de aquí –Señalo a Deidara quien se intentaba aguantar la risa –Les dijo que le pagaría 500 ryo al que ganara. Al final Kisame tuvo que impedir que Itachi se aventara del techo de la guarida, pues según él, tenía alas. Y entre Kakuzu y yo tuvimos que impedir que Hidan se comiera toda la arcilla explosiva del terrorista de Deidara –Explicó aburrido

–¿Itachi e Hidan se prestaron para eso? –Pregunto algo incrédulo pues pensó que el primero en aceptar seria Kakuzu

–Ya ve que sí, si no me cree, dígale a Tobi que le muestre el video, lo grabó todo

–Tobi es un buen chico e hizo lo que Deidara-sempai le ordenó!

–Nunca había visto a alguien tomar así, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de Itachi –Habló Kakuzu pensativo

Konan contuvo una risa mientras Pain se pasaba la mano por la cara, ¿y así pretendía Konan que les comprara _eso_? Debía estar loca

–No me interesa que estén pasando la peor de las borracheras, los quiero a todos aquí ya, vayan a buscarlos –Y dicho esto Kakuzu y Kisame se dirigieron a los respectivos cuartos de sus compañeros para volver con los mismos con cara de haber pasado la peor noche de sus vidas

–Joder, que no ven que estaba durmiendo –Se quejó Itachi quien se apareció en la estancia con expresión de haber pasado la peor noche de su vida

–Maldito seas Deidara, jamás vuelvo a aceptar una de tus locas apuestas, creo que vi mi estómago hace un rato que fui a vomitar –Esta vez fue Hidan el que hablo y provocó un estremecimiento general al pensar como estaría uno de los baños de la organización

–Bueno, ya que están todos aquí quiero hacerles un anuncio –Empezó el líder ignorando las quejas de los recién llegados –Como sabrán hoy es navidad y…

–SI! Tobi es un buen chico y sabia que Santa Claus vendría!

–Konan me convenció de que ya que ustedes se habían portado relativamente… _bien_… debíamos de comprarles algún presente para estas fechas…

–Dices portarnos bien a que esta sea la quinta guarida que tenemos en el mes porque Deidara no soporte un día sin explotar algo? –Preguntó Sasori alzando una ceja escéptico y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio artista

–Si no quieren el maldito regalo pues yo veo que hago con el –Exclamó ya exasperado de las interrupciones

Antes de que el pelinaranjo decidiera explotar el mismo la guarida con su shinra tensei, Konan tomo la palabra sacando un paquete grande de su espalda y dándoselo a Tobi –Es un regalo para todos pues así se fomentará la unión de los miembros, espero que lo disfruten

–Unión mis huevos, ustedes son tan avaros como el viejo Kakuzu que no se podían dignar a comprar un regalo para cada uno –Replicó Hidan molesto viendo como un alegre Tobi desenvolvía el regalo para dejar a la vista de todos…

Un playstation 3

La mirada de todos los presentes –Excepto la de Pain y Konan– paso de incredulidad, a desconcierto y por ultimo… felicidad, mucha, pero mucha felicidad

–Oh por Dios líder-sama se paso! –Deidara exclamó contento mientras lo sacaba de la cajeta y corría a conectarlo al televisor de la sala

Itachi y Sasori le dedicaron una mirada curiosa al objeto mientras que Kisame inspeccionaba el manual junto a Kakuzu y Tobi sacaba el único videojuego que habían comprado

–Call of duty? Pero si ese es un juego de adultos! Y Tobi es un niño! –Se quejo el de la máscara para después ponerse a lloriquear –Tobi quería el de los Power Rangers

–Te callas Tobi pues es el que había… ahora si me disculpan… iré a recordarme una vez más porque ustedes se hacen llamar asesinos –Y dicho esto se retiró junto a Konan dejando a los chicos solos en la sala

Pronto se daría cuenta de la mala idea que había tenido

Dado que el juego solo se podía jugar de a cuatro, habían decidido empezar jugando Deidara, Hidan, Itachi y Sasori mientras Kakuzu y Kisame miraban entre aburridos e interesados desde atrás. Tobi se había tapado los ojos desde hace rato pues según el "no quería ver escenas sangrientas"

–Haber… empecemos… –Y dicho esto empezó una partida donde todos debían matarse entre todos…

oOo

–¿Crees que los hemos dejado solos mucho tiempo ya? Temo por la seguridad de la guarida –Preguntó Pain preocupado mientras miraba Konan quien se encontraba revisando su facebook desde la laptop –Konan me estás prestando atención?

–¿Eh?... ah sí! Es que me acabo de enterar que una amiga mía está embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? Y tan santita que se veía… –Se excusó provocando que Pain rodara los ojos con fastidio –Tranquilo, se hubiera pasado algo, ya Tobi hubiera venido a avisarnos, ¿no crees?

–Precisamente eso es lo que más me preocupa… saldré a ver… –Y dicho esto se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la sala de la guarida, tenía un mal presentimiento

Al llegar pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado, la sala entera había sido convertida en una trinchera, había sacos de arena a ambos lados de la sala dividiendo la estancia en dos –Pain se pregunto de donde habían sacado los sacos– siguió inspeccionando para ver restos de la arcilla de Deidara, y lo que parecían bolitas de plástico en el suelo, se acerco a una de las trincheras cuando un par de manos lo arrastraron dentro de ella

–¿Qué acaso está loco líder? ¿Se da cuenta que estaba en plena línea de fuego? –Le pregunto una voz que reconoció al instante como la de Itachi, asombrado, vio como el pelinegro tenía un casco militar y un uniforme verde –Vaya Dios a saber también de donde lo habían sacado– Es una suerte que lo haya salvado a tiempo, los _otros_ no iba a ser tan generosos –Explicó con voz solemne

–¿Los otros? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Me puedes explicar porque mi sala es un campo de guerra Itachi? –Preguntó exasperado para darse cuenta que detrás del pelinegro se encontraban Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu en las mismas condiciones que el Uchiha, es decir, ataviados con su uniforme militar

–Queremos evitar que esos rusos ganen la guerra señor, hasta ahora lo hemos evitado pero pensamos que pronto recibiremos un ataque –Recito Hidan con voz solemne como si fuera una persona de alto rango, ni estando completamente cuerdo se le había dirigido así alguna vez

–¿Han estado oliendo de nuevo las plantas de Zetzu? Porque ya saben que…

– ¡CUIDADO! ¡VIENEN LOS RUSOS! –Grito Kisame sacando una pistola de balas de plástico del cinto y apuntando con ella hacia la otra trinchera

–¡Todos a sus posiciones! –Ordenó Itachi sacando otro casco y ataviando con el al líder que miraba la escena con ganas de matarlos a todos, no podía creer que estos "asesinos" fueran tan idiotas como parecía

–Por Kami, ¿Dónde están Tobi, Deidara o Sasori? ¿Aún queda alguien cuerdo aquí? –Se pregunto mientras salía de la trinchera y se dirigía hacia la otra, dispuesto a hacer entrar en razón a alguien

Lo que vio en la segunda trinchera le hizo pensar seriamente en regresar a la anterior, Tobi había sacado un disfraz de Zar y tenía un pequeño mapa frente a el con figuras de arcilla mientras que Deidara preparaba unas granadas de arcilla y Sasori preparaba unas marionetas soldado

–Definitivamente se volvieron locos –Se pasó la mano por la cara por millonésima vez en el día mientras Tobi lo veía con horror

–¡UN ESPÍA! ¡ACABEN CON EL!

El terror invadió al poseedor del rinnegan que, temiendo por su vida, salió disparado de la trinchera para correr de nuevo hacia su cuarto

–KONAN! Esos buenos para nada se han vuelto locos! Han convertido mi sala en un Vietnam! –Grito alterado a la chica que ahora se encontraba en la cama leyendo un libro

–Oh vamos Pain… espera –Meditó un momento recordando algo– No les habrás comprado el Call of duty, verdad?

–El dependiente dijo que era un buen juego de varios jugadores…

–OH POR DIOS PAIN!

Después de todo no había sido tan buena idea comprarles una consola a los chicos…

* * *

Se imaginan? Pobre Pain! xD la sola situacion me hace reirme sola ahahaha xD espero que les halla gustado!


End file.
